


kid

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame fix it, Fix It, Gen, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Peter!” Tony hollered. “Come in and help make lunch!”“Define lunch or be disintegrated!” two voices called back in unison.Tony looked up at his kids, smiling fondly. Peter was in his Spider Man suit, sans mask, while Morgan had a-“Morgan H. Stark, did you steal a gauntlet from Mommy’s suit?” Tony demanded, hands on his hips. With the apron he wore while cooking, he knew he looked like an angry housewife. “You know that’s not allowed.”“Peter did it!” Morgan said instantly, pointing at the guilty boy.“Morgs, you snitch,” Peter hissed. “You said you wouldn’t tell!”





	kid

**Author's Note:**

> for btab66 on tumblr: "Hiya! First of all I just want to say that I love your blog! So I'd love to give you a prompt: it's set post beating Thanos, except Tony and Nat survive and Steve doesn't go back and stay with Peggy. It's pretty much fluffy domestic Irondad and Spiderson (plus Morgan, Pepper, Aunt May, Happy if you want) and the Avengers finally see how parental Tony is towards Peter. I'd love if you could do that prompt :)"

“Peter!” Tony hollered. “Come in and help make lunch!”

“Define lunch or be disintegrated!” two voices called back in unison. 

Tony looked up at his kids, smiling fondly. Peter was in his Spider Man suit, sans mask, while Morgan had a-

“Morgan H. Stark, did you steal a gauntlet from Mommy’s suit?” Tony demanded, hands on his hips. With the apron he wore while cooking, he knew he looked like an angry housewife. “You know that’s not allowed.”

“Peter did it!” Morgan said instantly, pointing at the guilty boy. 

“Morgs, you snitch,” Peter hissed. “You said you wouldn’t tell!”

Morgan grinned widely, moving to stand at Tony’s side. “I don’t tell lies to my dad,” she said innocently. Tony had never been more proud of her mischievous side.

“Damn right you don’t,” he agreed, ruffling her hair. “You’ve definitely earned a juice pop for that.”

“And  _ you  _ have to put a quarter in the swear jar,” Peter said, mock-glaring at the both of them. 

“The betrayal!” Tony put a hand over his heart. “Just for that, I’m making you do the boring bits of the cooking. Get ready to chop onions, Parker.”

“Aw, you know I hate onions,” Peter complained, but obediently grabbed them from the bowl on the counter. “They make me cry.”

“They make everyone cry,” Tony said, unimpressed. “Chop chop. I’m going to get Morgoona here her juice pop, then I’ll come and help.”

“I wanna help!” Morgan protested, following Tony to the freezer and accepting the popsicle. “I wanna help Peter!”

“You already promised you were going to help Mommy prepare for everyone,” Tony reminded her. “And then you were going to clean your room, remember?”

“Oh, yeah!” Morgan kissed him on the cheek and skipped off to find Pepper. Maybe the sugary snack wasn’t the best idea; she was bouncing off the walls already. Well, Tony decided, that was Pepper’s problem now.

His own problem appeared to have failed at cutting the onions and was sitting on the counter, defeated.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Onions are terrible and I give up.”

“You barely tried!” Tony laughed, picking up his own knife. “Here, this is how you do it.”

He demonstrated, deftly chopping the onion into tiny cubes while Peter watched. But when Peter tried to imitate him, his own onion looked a little more like a chainsaw victim than anything resembling food. 

“I’ll boil the water,” Peter decided, moving to grab a pot from the cabinet next to Tony. “You know that’s the only part of this I’m good at.”

“You did inherit your aunt’s cooking skills,” agreed Tony, ruffling Peter’s hair fondly. “Speaking of which, is your aunt coming to lunch today?”

“Yep,” Peter confirmed. He leaned against the counter and snatched a fresh tomato off of Tony’s cutting board. “She’s bringing Happy, too.”

Tony smacked his hand. “Stop stealing my tomatoes,” he threatened. “Or I’ll ground you.”

“Sorry, Da- I mean, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, turning away to hide his blushing face. “Shut up.”

“Okay, son,” Tony said agreeably, tossing the pasta in the boiling water. 

“I feel like I missed something,” Bruce appeared in the doorway in all his green glory. “Tony, I thought you only had the one kid?”

Peter blushed even deeper. “I’m not- he’s not my dad,” he said lamely. “He’s father figure- no, mentor, um…”

“Yeah, he’s my kid, too,” Tony rolled his eyes. “What did you need, Big Guy?”

If Bruce was surprised, he hid it well. “Pepper told me to let you know that we’re all here,” he said. 

“Kid,” Tony directed with a jerk of his head. “Start bringing the food out?”

“Sure, Mr. Stark!” Peter chirped, grabbing the chicken from the oven and leaving the kitchen.

“Let’s hear it,” Tony groaned, sensing the look Bruce was sending him. “I have a thing about strays, okay?”

“I know, Tony,” Bruce said almost wistfully. “That was why I lived in your Tower after knowing you for two days, remember? I wasn’t going to say anything; fatherhood is a good look on you. I always knew it would be.”

It was Tony’s turn to flush. “Shush, you,” he said. “Be useful. Grab the pasta for me?”

Bruce chuckled. “Sure thing.”

\---

Lunch went as well as could be expected, with several superheroes and at least two children attending. There was only one almost food-fight, quelled instantly by Pepper’s glare (Tony had, of course, subtly encouraged Peter throwing grape tomatoes at Rhodey’s head, like any good mentor would). 

Everytime Morgan referred to Peter as her “brother”, Tony felt his heart melt a little bit. Pepper and May clearly felt the same, if their expressions were anything to go by. Tony wanted to stay in that moment of happiness forever, the perfect peace of lunch with his family and friends.

Long afterwards, when Morgan had dragged Auntie Nat to play dolls, Peter and Bruce had disappeared to the lab, and Pepper was leading the conversation with everyone else, Tony stayed out on the porch. Steve sat down next to him in companionable silence.

“I get it now,” he said finally. “Why you did it.”

“Why I did what?” Tony turned to look at Steve. 

“Agreed to risk everything to help us,” Steve said. “I thought you had everything here; a wife, a kid, your friends safe. But that wasn’t true, was it? You lost your son.”

Tony nodded, finding words hard around the lump in his throat. “I had to get Peter back. If there was even a chance…”

“He’s your son,” Steve agreed. “You’d do anything for him.”

Tony looked inside, where Peter and Bruce had emerged from the lab and were laughing as they approached. Peter looked so  _ happy _ , and Tony would give anything to keep him that way forever, including fight off crazy titans and discover time travel. 

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly. “Yeah, I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> drop me a line on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
